


Noise

by NocturnaIV



Series: Their Captain [8]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Huma - Freeform, Insecurity, Jealousy, Pre-Descendants 2, The first time he felt those doubts, What if he is not good enough for her?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-12-01 19:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV
Summary: His mind was full of noise. Everyone was replaceable. The people of the Island knew it. There would always be someone better who could take his place. Harry had already been abandoned before. And it could happen again. It could always happen. Jonas could replace him....Uma could leave him.





	Noise

**Author's Note:**

> Well... My first language is Spanish, but I hope you can enjoy this story. I apologize if some parts are misspelled.

Harry felt Gil's hand on his shoulder, and he resisted the desire to push him away. But it wasn't his fault. He closed his eyes for a moment, breathing deeply, trying to hold on to the purpose his captain had given him so as not to wreck in his mind.

Uma had armed her loyal crew who needed a lot of training, but also food and a place to sleep. Uma had taken care of that. Not only that, she had saved many of them from the worst destinations. In a place like the Island of the Lost, she had managed to get the money to buy the freedom of many boys and girls. She had saved them. Harry was proud to call her his captain. Because she had toured the Island and had taken what she called _the lost jewels _on the Island.

The lost boys and girls.

Desiree had lived serving in _The Jolly Roger. _While Harry had been expelled from his father's ship, Desiree had had to load plates, beer and buy supplies. Uma had chosen her after seeing how some pirates had wanted to take advantage of her. Desiree was born on that ship, everyone knew that her father was part of the crew, but no one was directly responsible for her. Desiree was the only one of the descendants of the crew that wasn’t selected as part of Harriet's crew. Apparently, Desiree was such a good servant that the pirates didn't want to lose her. Harriet had planned to buy her freedom, but Uma did it first. After all, Uma could win a couple of competitions in Troll Town in one day. Captain Hook asked for an excessive price for Desiree, to upsetting Uma, but she didn’t haggle the price. He never did when it was about her crew. Uma threw the bag full of coins and took Desiree with them.

Gonzo had been part of the descendants who were rented to fight for other people. An excellent melee fighter. Gonzo had been an orphan until someone caught him and started renting him for fights. Orphans like Gonzo were called _dogs_ because they fought until the end and were always ready for another fight. Uma made a deal to get Gonzo. If she beat him in a fight, Uma could take him, but if Gonzo won, she would take his place. The fighter guild accepted delighted. Gonzo gave a great battle and Uma still had the bruises and bites he gave her. But she had won. And like the rest, she gave him total freedom. Like everyone else, Gonzo joined her crew by choice. He swore loyalty to Uma long before she told him that was what he should do.

Bonny was among the first to join the crew by her own decision. She had grown up among the blacksmiths and was incredibly good at repairing and sharpening swords and other weapons. Bonny had seen Uma and Harry took the Island and was totally ready to join them. Without hesitation. Not only that, she said she could use the Island's forges for weaponry. With Bonny, others arrived with trades and experience, ready to offer their knowledge and contacts for Uma. _Lost Revenge _began to have repair materials, handmade furniture and much more. But most of them responded to Bonny after Uma. She would always be the first to offer her skills to serve Uma.

And then there was Jonas.  
Another lonely survivor likes Uma and Harry.  
Jonas, full of skills and ferocity.  
Jonas and his way of idolizing Uma.

Jonas was a special case, a survivor without a gang that kept most people away with his ferocity. Jonas was born on the street and from an early age had learned to fight, to look and act dangerously and almost maniacally. He was always ready for a fight and had very little patience. Uma had decided that Jonas would be perfect for her crew. Initially, Jonas hadn’t accepted the invitation and attacked Uma. When Harry got in the way and they started fighting, Uma stopped them with a firm order. Jonas obeyed like a trained dog and smiled so dangerously at her that Harry wanted to hit him. Jonas agreed to join Uma's crew after that. He had confessed that no one dared to dominate him until he met Uma.

And now Harry must see how Jonas trained with Uma and flirted with her. He made her laugh at his strange attitude. Jonas wasn’t the first to flirt with Uma. And usually, Harry found interesting that most of the crew were in love with Uma. That was the effect that their captain had on them. Harry sometimes felt that Gil must control himself so as not to fall under her charms. Or maybe he was exaggerating. He didn’t know. But Jonas was different. Jonas seemed to love provoking Uma and he loved more when she dominated him. Because after Uma put him in his place, Jonas became a theatrical gentleman and looked for any excuse to touch her hand, help her reach something or, as at that time, be close to her.

Jonas always did that when Harry wasn’t close to Uma. Maybe Jonas was crazy, but he wasn't suicidal. But as a rule, Harry wouldn't mind such things, if it wasn't because Uma looked entertaining with Jonas. Happy. Satisfied.

"Are you still upset because Jonas beat you in the last training?" Gil asked innocently.

Harry growled. That was something else. That day, Jonas had managed to beat him. And without counting Uma, _nobody _beat him. Harry had grown up on a pirate ship, he had learned how to use a sword long before he could really carry its weight. He was Uma’s first mate. He was the fiercest, the most dangerous, the most unstable on the Island. He was the best. Or it was supposed to be that way. Because now, Jonas had defeated him, everyone talked about how dangerous and crazy Jonas was. How good he was fighting. How people feared _Jonas_.

And Uma was pleased with him.

Because obviously, she was. Uma deserved the best. She got the best. And at that time, Jonas was the best. And she rewarded the achievements of her crew. She filled them with her attention and smiles. But usually, Harry was who earned all that attention.

"Uma still doesn't warn the sharks about Jonas." Harry smiled at Gil. "I could throw him into the water..."

But his friend gave him a slight squeeze on his shoulder.

"No." Gil looked at Jonas. "Uma chose him as part of the crew. He is one of us.”

Harry closed the grip on his hook and looked at its curve. In the place where Uma closed her delicate pinky when she was close to him.

What would he do if suddenly she had some secret code with Jonas?

What would he do if she chose Jonas as her first mate?

What would he do if she no longer looked at him the same way?

A part of him, small and sick, wanted Harry to get up, go to Jonas and order him to be away from Uma. But he would never do that. Uma wasn’t a thing. He couldn’t order the people around her. He couldn't tell Uma not to enjoy Jonas's attention. Because the Uma he loved was a woman who enjoyed being the center of attention. Not only that, she deserved all that attention. The Uma he loved altered the laws of gravity with her presence and that is why people surrendered to her.

Jonas took Uma by the waist and lifted her off the floor to help her sit on the throne the crew had created for her. Uma laughed mischievously and crossed her legs. Jonas melted at her presence. Obviously.

"Talk to her." Gil said "Just tell her how you feel."

He denied. What would he gain by telling Uma that he felt miserable and pathetic because Jonas seemed to be better at everything Harry was?

Well, Jonas wasn't as attractive as Harry.

But at that moment, that thought didn't cheer him up a bit.

"Harry..."

He smiled, forced one of his shark smiles.

“I think I'm not in the mood. I trust you with my position, sunshine.”

Gil tried to tell him something, but he pulled away. Harry knew that Gil just wanted to help him. But at that time, he wasn't in the mood for any of that. His mind was full of _noise_. Everyone was replaceable. The people of the Island knew it. There would always be someone better who could take his place. And sometimes, that place didn't even matter. Like when his father turned his back and pretended that he no longer had a son. A lifetime having a father who felt proud of his scores and efforts so that later his paranoia made him hate his son. Harry had already been abandoned before. And it could happen again. It could always happen. Jonas could replace him.

...Uma could leave him.

And Harry would have nothing. Absolutely nothing. Surely Gil would prefer to stay with Uma. Harry would ask Gil to stay with Uma, to take care of her because she deserved the entire world and-

"Harry?"

He looked up. He was sitting on Uma's bed. Harry was surprised to notice that he had entered her cabin without her permission. Pathetic. He hadn't even felt her presence. Unforgivable.

Uma was visibly worried in front of him. She hadn’t lit any candles, so only the lights of the port entering through the hatch. That reminded him of their childhood when they used that same cabin to sleep between old blankets. Now it was the Uma’s cabin, with heavy and elegant antique furniture, paintings and beautiful decoration.

“Sorry, captain. I think I am in the wrong bed.” He joked.

But she prevented him from getting up. Uma advanced to him and placed her hands on his shoulders to hold him there.

"What’s going on?" She ordered.

"I'm not in the mood." The words came out of his mouth with complete sincerity.

Harry couldn't lie to her.

"Why?"

"Uma..." He begged "Please, just leave-"

"Why?" She demanded "How am I supposed to solve this if I don't know what happens?"

"You don't have to." Harry denied "It's not your obligation."

"It is!" Uma looked at him visibly upset. "It is." She repeated lower. "If something happens with my crew, it is my obligation to fix it."

He smiled.

"My beloved captain, you are very good to us."

The music started playing from the deck. The crew had been encouraged to celebrate. Surely Gil's idea. He always sought to play music when he and Uma locked themselves in one place. That was his way of giving them privacy. Nothing subtle. Of course.

"What happened?" Uma repeated.

"Jonas."

"What?"

She looked at him strangely without understanding. He observed the floor. Harry didn't want to say anything that sounded like he was upset with her. Obviously, she was confused. Harry used his charisma to intimidate people, he was a dangerous seducer full of empty promises. Uma also had a way of captivating, a strong charm and devastating gestures. People fell at her feet as believers in front of a prophet or a Goddess. So, he didn't want to look hypocritical, he didn't want to make her feel like he was jealous or something. Because he wasn’t jealous. She wasn’t his. He simply loved her too much and his head was full of destructive noise.

"He beat me in training today." Harry looked at her. "He's better than me."

Uma opened her eyes and held back the laughter. She wasn’t rude. But she almost laughed out loud.

"Jonas?" She sought to confirm.

"He beat me in today's practices." He repeated.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"So what?" Uma withdrew the smile from her lips. "I know you'll beat him the next time. And that will not be the first time that in a practice someone from the crew beats you. That's normal. They improve and we must continue to improve.”

"He is..." Harry let the air out through his lips.

Not that he wanted to hide things or something. But his mind was shouting things from the past and the present. All his fears were howling.

Uma looked into his eyes and raised her eyebrows. The next second she took his hair, closed her grip on the back of his neck and held him there, watching him. Under her touch, everything fell silent and he leaned against her chest. But she did something he never imagined. Uma knelt on the floor between his legs and that was _wrong_. He sat and she knelt. He in bed. She on the floor.

"Uma..."

She curved her pinky in his hook. Their promise. _They would always be together_. Uma still had her fingers buried in his hair, forcing him to lean over to look at her face.

“I will only say it once, Harry Hook, and I hope you listen to me very well. I am your captain. My word is law.”

He nodded, feeling his heavy heart and cloudy mind.

“First: Jonas could never take your place.” Uma spoke slowly and clearly. “He just wants to bother you. Jonas only knows violence and dominion. Jonas is just playing.“ She frowned. “Second and listen to me: No one could take your place.”

Harry felt his body relax and lose tension. All the noise disappeared. All doubts became ridiculous thoughts. His captain had spoken, and he felt everything clearer. He looked at her pinky curved in his hook. Still insisting on their promise.

“And don't worry Gil again. When I saw you leave, I was going to look for you, but I found Gil very worried about you.”

He smiled.

"Gil told me to talk to you." Harry confessed.

"And now you can tell that in certain subjects he is much smarter than all of us."

Harry put his hook at the foot of the bed and took her by the waist, raising her on his legs. He wasn’t comfortable seeing her on the floor. He wasn’t comfortable looking at her kneeling between his legs. She hugged his hips with her thighs and pushed him to fall on the bed.

"When these things happen, you must talk to me." She ordered.

"Sorry." Harry looked at her with a sincere apology.

Uma nodded and took his face, staring at him. He didn't know what she was looking for, but he was satisfied with watching her. For a few minutes, they stayed like that, staring at each other and she smiled with satisfaction.

"Come with me." Uma ordered, separating from him "Let's go back with the rest."

He nodded, retrieved his hook and followed her. The music sounded cheerful. All his life he had associated pirate parties as something where he wasn’t invited. But now he was part of that crew and their celebrations included him. Uma kept her pinky curved in his hook and walked in the middle of the celebration with her chin up and a proud smile on her lips. When they reached the center of the deck she turned and pulled him in her direction until his chest collided with hers.

"Dance with me." Uma ordered.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. She laughed and they got carried away by the joyful music. The entire crew was watching Uma drag him closer and closer, playing with him, tempting him and pulling him away at the last moment. Driving him crazy. The smile on his lips didn’t disappear. He just enjoyed being under her spell, having his eyes on her and sinking into her gaze.

They danced together all night. The only thing that varied was when Gil joined them, and everything took more joking mischief. Uma always looked at him. When Gil picked her up. When it was Gil who hugged her by the waist. Or when he and Gil danced for her. In all that time he smiled. _Shark smile_. That's what she called it. His most sincere smile and the one she enjoyed the most.

Uma looked at him proudly and joined them. She had confirmed that it wasn't about him wanting to monopolize or control her. She was satisfied with her discovery. It had only been a moment of doubt. Not because of Jonas's flirting or his proximity to Uma. But for what it could mean. But she had ordered, promised and acted. He didn't need more confirmation.

Harry forgot about Jonas. He had fun with his best friend, enjoyed his captain's company and celebrated with the crew. And from time to time, Uma curved her pinky in his hook and just danced with him.

Uma had a ship, a crew, and a plan. Uma would take control of the Island. She would be worshiped by everyone and most would fall in love with her just by looking at her.

Uma was his captain and he was her first mate.

And it would never change.

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings little creatures! 
> 
> Someone on Tumblr asked me to write this: Harry insecure and/or jealous. So I remembered that "I belong to you" Uma and Harry mention the incident with Jonas. So I wrote about it. I hope that who asked me this like this OS.
> 
> Thank you very much for your suggestions and requests. It makes me very happy to interact with you all here or on Tumblr.
> 
> Do you have anything you want me to write? I would like to know your suggestions or requests. You can also ask me about other ships if you want. 
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> Nocturna IV


End file.
